This invention pertains to the steering portion of a motorcycle, which is comprised of triple trees, fork tubes, front wheel and handlebars. These parts are connected by a center bearing stem attached to the lower triple and attached to the steering housing on the motorcycle frame 3. The upper triple tree is attached to the top portion of the center stem held in place by a jam nut. The fork tubes are inserted up through mounting holes in the lower triple tree stopping at the upper triple tree. This arrangement holds the front wheel at an angular distance from the motorcycle frame at a fixed angle and height which cannot be easily changed.
This invention eliminates these issues and allows the motorcycle owner to avoid costly mechanical fees while maintaining stock factory aesthetic appearance.